


A Remedy For Rumination

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, open - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 中译，接血与酒结局
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 7





	A Remedy For Rumination

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Remedy For Rumination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992549) by [MellifluousMelitele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellifluousMelitele/pseuds/MellifluousMelitele). 



“这月光如此的梦幻。”  
“说来听听，让我猜猜——想去找女夜魔温存了？”  
“不，我在想……只要光打得好，一切都会看起来很有意思。”  
“连食尸鬼的尸体也是？”  
“你根本不懂什么叫情调，对吧？”  
  
………………  
月亮高高挂起，雷吉斯和杰洛特仍在篝火旁喝着酒。夜晚因蟋蟀的歌声和木柴燃烧劈啪作响而喧闹起来。  
雷吉斯的思绪飘忽不定，尽管他尽全力把注意力放在当下。可他依然情不自禁地思索接下来的几个月的境况。一旦他到达尼弗迦德，他会怎么做？也许可以在乡下找个隐蔽的小屋？或者去繁华一些的地方，隐入人群之中？我可以做药剂师。开一家药店。多么像人类啊。他笑了笑，转瞬即逝。  
定居真的安全吗？就算是在南方，在一个地方停留太久也可能引起不必要的注意。如果他被发现了怎么办？如果有人受伤了怎么办？也许继续前进才是更明智的做法，继续做一名流浪的理发医师。从一个村庄到另一个村庄，一个城镇到另一座城镇。独自前行。  
随着雷吉斯的思考，一些更深沉的想法钻进了他的脑海中。  
无尽的思绪，孤寂的一生。永远被困在一个完全陌生、冷漠，且残酷的世界里，躲避着同类的追捕。而所有了解他本性的人都在躲避他。  
这些想法像洪水一样涌出。对未来的不确定性，对过去，对如何走到这一步，对狄拉夫——他立马叫停。  
不。不是现在。不是在这么美好的时刻，不是在有人陪着我的时刻。  
杰洛特看到雷吉斯摇了摇头，好像要把什么东西甩出来一样。  
“你还好吗？”  
雷吉斯惊醒一般抬起头。  
“没事，只是……在想接下来要去做些什么。”  
“我说你要去尼弗迦德？”  
“是的。但是尼弗迦德是一个很大的帝国，我对它的了解甚少。你有什么建议吗？”  
“哈。实际上我也不怎么了解南方。不过我去过唯吉玛，还有吉米瑞亚，虽然我不知道他们对吸血鬼是什么看法，但他们可不怎么喜欢猎魔人。维克瓦罗也许可以？你会对那医学院感兴趣的。”  
“医学院，恩？听起来确实很诱人。”雷吉斯若有所思地说。“卡希尔是维克瓦罗人，对吧？恐怕这就是我对那个地方的全部了解了，还有那首非常粗鲁的饮酒歌。”  
“哈，是啊。从前有个来自维克瓦罗的女仆，晚上很紧，白天很松……”  
“呃，真的太粗鲁了。”  
“是你先提起来的！”  
“是我。”雷吉斯做了个鬼脸以表承认。“但这完全是胡说八道。我无法想象写这个词的人能有多少和女人交往的经验。完全不懂何为浪漫。”  
“可得了吧。不是所有女人都想要浪漫。也有些人只想要一个笑容和一个好家伙。”  
雷吉斯低下头。“你说得对，没错。尽管这样的女性似乎很少，但或许其实是大多数女性不敢面对自己的欲望。如果这样解释的话，可以理解。”  
“什么意思？”杰洛特的头因为酒正愉悦地晕眩着。  
“好吧，似乎说女人风流更像是羞辱，不是吗？”雷吉斯说。“即使是对于那些能获得大量的药物和魔法的人，那些药物和魔法能够保护他们免受于任何……责任。不论她们私下里如何，在公共领域，滥交的女性和男性相比更不被接受。看看市场上面对女性开放的妓院就知道了。”  
“哈，你说得有道理。”杰洛特跟在后面认同道，“不过也是有的，对吧？全是男人的妓院。”  
“恩。”雷吉斯沉思后说，“实际上，我最近听说过一个主要工作人员都是男性的妓院，在欧丽安娜的义卖会上偷听到的。但从我收集到的信息来看，这家妓院的主要客户并不是女性。显然在……”雷吉斯瞥了一眼杰洛特，“喜欢和男人在一起的男人之间也很受欢迎。”  
“据那位对其赞不绝口的艺术家所说，这应该是一家顶级机构。”他匆忙地接着说，“他称其为‘创新’，‘不能错过’。倒不是说你一定会对这种特殊的消遣感兴趣。”  
杰洛特耸耸肩。“我不知道。如果真的有那么好，也许值得一试。”  
雷吉斯扬起眉毛，“真的？我都不知道你还会做这种事。”  
“什么？我一直这样。”杰洛特辩解道，“没去过那么奢华的，但的确去过。以前也和男人上过床。”  
“无意冒犯，我的朋友。我必须得说，就北方的习俗而言……我没有在怀疑……不过我想你也从未考虑过社会对你的期望。”雷吉斯看起来很感兴趣。他身体前倾，手托着下巴。  
杰洛特斜眼看他。“什么？”  
“什么时候的事……”雷吉斯犹豫了一下，“不，对不起，这不关我的事。”  
杰洛特翻了个白眼。“怎么了，雷吉斯？”  
“我必须说，我很好奇。如果你不想分享，我当然可以理解。这是一个非常私人的问题，我不敢做假设——”  
“问吧，你个老古怪。你想知道什么？”  
“你的第一个男人是谁？“  
杰洛特呼出一口气，看起来陷入了沉思。  
“这应该取决于你的意思。第一次做爱？辛特拉妓院里的帅小伙。活儿不赖，而且打得一手好昆特。他从我这敲走了三倍的报酬。”他想起这件事马上咧嘴一笑。  
“但是，第一次……哈……床单下的友好之手？是艾斯凯尔。”杰洛特抬起头来。雷吉斯看着他，表情难以捉摸。  
“我们那是很年轻，刚刚上路。有一天晚上人们意识到我们是什么人时，把我们赶出了妓院，所以我们在镇子外扎营，然后……事情就发生了。”杰洛特再次耸肩，“我们不会讨论这个，但的确发生了几次。如果我们一起在路上的话，心照不宣。”  
杰洛特顿了一下，转动着他的杯子。  
“你知道，”他小心翼翼地说，看了一眼雷吉斯。还好他措辞谨慎。“在路上的时候和人保持某种程度的亲近，这很有帮助。当你的生活充满怪物，这有助于保持理智。”  
又是一次停顿，这次停顿的时间更长，然后：  
“我想这就是，哈，你的安排。”雷吉斯突然说，“遇见叶奈法之后就结束了？”  
猎魔人大笑起来，在闪烁的火光中那声音大的惊人。雷吉斯疑惑地看着他。  
“叶不在乎我和谁上床。”杰洛特轻声笑道。吸血鬼扬起了眉毛。  
杰洛特细细地品味着曼德拉酒，笑容逐渐暗淡。“好吧，”他补充道，“她不在乎，只要不是特莉丝就行。”他抬头看了看雷吉斯，然后又看回篝火。  
“是真的。叶不介意我做什么，谁和我做。只要没人超过她，我们俩个都不被利用就行。”杰洛特舒服地喝了一口酒。  
“我和她是一样的。”他继续说，“你知道我们是怎样生活的。我在这条路上走了太久。而她在皇宫里，或者做研究。到我们这个年纪，我不会强迫她连着几个月保持贞洁。我没那种能力，就算有，也不想用。”  
杰洛特诡秘地扬起了嘴角。  
“我告诉你，等我们再见面的时候，可就有意思了。”  
雷吉斯轻咳了一声。  
“好吧，我……我想我不应该那么惊讶。你们都是新世纪的现代人。就人类而言，相当进步。”  
杰洛特咕哝了一声表示同意，转了转杯子。  
雷吉斯挪动了一下。他突然发现自己敏锐地察觉到蟋蟀的叫声。他们一直都叫这么大声吗？他看着杰洛特，感觉异常发热。猎魔人也注视着他。  
空气中闪着电光，意味深长。  
雷吉斯吸了一口气准备说话，就在这时杰洛特率先张口：  
“我不认为——”  
“想试试吗？”  
他们互相凝视了一会儿，雷吉斯笑了，温暖且真诚。杰洛特一样。  
“是的。”雷吉斯最终说，尖牙在笑容中闪烁。“我想我非常有兴趣‘尝试一下’。”  
“好吧……好吧，”杰洛特说。他看起来很高兴，雷吉斯想，接着杰洛特喝光了杯里的酒。  
“不过我得先去方便一下，马上回来。”  
“哦，真棒。”雷吉斯翻了个白眼，杰洛特站起身，拖着沉重的步伐走进了黑暗的矮树丛中。  
在寂静中，雷吉斯凝视天空，感觉心在胸膛里剧烈跳动。陶森特夜晚的天空异常明亮，星云和耀眼的星光交织。他深呼吸，试图让自己过载的大脑安静。当他听到杰洛特返回篝火的脚步声时，他发现自己被头顶上方深蓝色的苍穹迷住了。  
雷吉斯转向火焰。  
好吧，这真是意想不到的转折。  
他以前当然也在月光下有过幽会。曾有各种风流韵事，向吸血鬼献殷勤，讨好夜魔。但是，就算他活了很久，他还是怀疑杰洛特在这个特定领域的经验远远超于他。  
当杰洛特回来后，他坐到雷吉斯身旁，他们的肩膀几乎贴在一起。猎魔人的白发被火光映出樱桃色的光芒，又反射出夜空朦胧的蓝。从这个角度看，深紫色的阴影投在他脸颊的凹陷处，模糊了他的表情。  
杰洛特轻轻地把手放在了雷吉斯的大腿上。  
雷吉斯呼出一口气，猎魔人开始向更里面更上面移动他的手。  
缓慢地、犹疑地。就好像是……真的？  
“杰洛特。”雷吉斯的眼睛闪着光，“你在紧张吗？”  
杰洛特气急败坏，手停在雷吉斯的大腿上。“什么？！不，我——”  
“利维亚的杰洛特，白狼，丹德里恩诗歌中远近闻名的多情人，对在树林里来一发感到紧张？”  
杰洛特因雷吉斯的嗤笑而眯起眼睛。  
“你知道吗？”杰洛特气愤地说，尽管他无法阻止自己脸上的笑容，“是的，我很紧张。我要和吸血鬼上床了，我不知道性爱对于你来说是怎么一回事。据我所知，你可以变成一个噩梦般的怪物，用你该死的爪子把我撕开——”  
雷吉斯低声轻笑，他抓住杰洛特的脖子后面，甜蜜地吻了他。杰洛特惊讶地喘了口气，而后转身回吻。他用手托住雷吉斯的下颚，拇指摩挲着雷吉斯的颧骨。这是个温柔而持久的亲吻，但并不激烈。几秒之后雷吉斯回过神来，杰洛特心跳再次加速。  
吸血鬼的双眼黑的不像人类。如幽深的池水，其中闪着火光。  
“肉欲和嗜血欲可不同，猎魔人。”雷吉斯说，声音中仍然饱含笑意，但更低沉。沙哑。  
他抬头盯着杰洛特。把杰洛特的手放在他的双腿之间。杰洛特感觉到吸血鬼在变硬，他张开嘴唇，开始慢慢地摩擦，直到雷吉斯发出愉悦的哼声。  
“我必须承认，还是有一些相似之处的。”雷吉斯继续轻声说。他凑近杰洛特，嗅着对方的脖子。“对气味更敏感——”他深深地吸了一口气——“还有感觉——”他在杰洛特的耳后亲了一下。猎魔人打了个哆嗦。  
“一种类似于饥饿的感觉——”他轻轻吮吸着杰洛特的耳垂，然后开始亲吻他的脖子。“一种渴望——一种痛苦，只有得到渴望的对象才能减轻——”  
吸血鬼俯下身盖住杰洛特想要发出的呻吟。雷吉斯对他咧嘴一笑，而杰洛特试着整理自己的思绪。  
“为什么……你的眼睛？”  
“嗯——”雷吉斯的呼吸渐渐变得急促，杰洛特抚摸着他。“一种高度觉醒状态的无意识反应。”吸血鬼变了回来。他撞到杰洛特的视线，眼皮沉重，泛着不自然的黑色。“就像你扩张的瞳孔一样。”  
杰洛特猛地吻上雷吉斯，温暖潮湿的舌头伸进吸血鬼的嘴里。他的手缠在雷吉斯的头发上，舌尖拂过尖尖的牙齿。他在吻中呻吟，雷吉斯以同样的热情回应着他。那是呜咽声吗？  
当雷吉斯推开时，尖牙咬住了杰洛特的嘴唇。他的额头靠着杰洛特的太阳穴，低头看了看。  
“正如我所说，”雷吉斯沙哑地说，“虽然嗜血欲和肉欲之间可能有一些……表面上的相似之处——”他开始解杰洛特的裤子——“但也有一些本质上的区别。例如，我不想撕开你的喉咙，喝干你的血。我更不希望这个过程中掺杂了痛苦，显得我十分野蛮。”  
“唔。痛苦和死亡？你可真会和男人讲甜言蜜语。”杰洛特喘着粗气，讥讽的语调因明显被兴奋所掩盖。雷吉斯轻笑，把手伸进杰洛特的裤子里，把他拉了出来。杰洛特发出呻吟，摸索着为雷吉斯做了同样的事情。  
“不。”雷吉斯继续说，“肉欲与嗜血欲不同。”（他怎么还能继续说话？杰洛特想。他能感觉到自己迷失）。“那是另一种冲动和需求，是——”  
当杰洛特终于忍不住想要揍他一拳时，吸血鬼发出嘘声。  
“很有诗意。”杰洛特瓮声瓮气地说，“但我现在真的很想高潮。”  
他一条腿跨上雷吉斯的大腿。两个男人一起呻吟着，硬挺相互滑动，柔软的皮肤擦过坚硬的肌肉。杰洛特在手里啐了一口吐沫，把他们俩都仅仅抓在手里，牢牢地挤在一起。  
雷吉斯抽泣了一声，抓住杰洛特的肩膀。尖利的指甲扎进了猎魔人的皮肤，尖锐的疼痛刺穿杰洛特。杰洛特靠得更近。  
“来吧，来吧。”他在雷吉斯的耳边低声说。“妈的，我想看你高潮。”他轻转手腕，雷吉斯的臀部不由自主地向上。吸血鬼发出呻吟。  
“你——哦——”  
“就是这样，雷吉斯。”杰洛特轻声说，又动了动手腕。“让我看着你。”  
“杰洛特——啊！”雷吉斯喘息着达到高潮，射在杰洛特的手和自己的外套上。  
杰洛特呻吟着，身体前倾，手和Yj都湿着，他用力抚慰自己，直到高潮，手上沾满自己和雷吉斯的体液。  
他气喘吁吁地向前倒下，头靠在雷吉斯的肩上。  
他们就这样呆了一段时间，劈啪作响的余烬和蟋蟀的歌声慢慢填满了空旷的夜空。杰洛特意识到自己在微笑，脸紧贴着雷吉斯的外套。他能听到自己朋友的心跳正在逐渐缓和。  
雷吉斯感觉凉风吹拂过他的身体，猎魔人温暖的身体坐在他的膝盖上。最近几个星期，甚至几个月，他第一次感觉头脑彻底放空。他不记得自己上次如此冷静是什么时候了。  
最终，杰洛特退开一些，看到他们一团糟的样子，做了个鬼脸。他站起身从背包里翻出水囊和一块抹布，清理了自己的手，然后跪在雷吉斯身边，开始轻轻地擦拭吸血鬼外套的前面。  
“哦，这可太可爱了。”雷吉斯之后说，微笑着睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛已经恢复了正常：黑色虹膜，眼白充血。“你很擅长这个。”  
“我……？”杰洛特难以置信地摇着头。“雷吉斯。草。难怪那个夜魔那么喜欢你。”  
雷吉斯只是笑了笑。  
在杰洛特把最糟糕的部分清理干净之后，一屁股做到了雷吉斯身旁。他们安静地坐了一会儿，看着篝火慢慢熄灭。  
一开始，雷吉斯感到很满足。  
然后那些念头又回来了。沉思。对未来的担忧。过去的回忆。狄拉夫。他对狄拉夫所做的一切。  
杰洛特看着雷吉斯又摇了摇头，和早些时候一样。猛地一动，像耳边有蚊子嗡嗡作响。  
“雷吉斯，你确定你没事吗？”杰洛特担心地问。  
“是的，杰洛特，我很好，我……”  
雷吉斯停了下来，他吞咽了一下，慢慢地站起身，好像用尽全力，然后走到了悬崖边缘。  
杰洛特依然坐着，皱紧眉头。脚下的陶森特在月光中壮丽非常，但雷吉斯却低头看着自己的双手。  
“实际上，我不好。”雷吉斯低声说。“我很抱歉让你的情绪一并受到影响，杰洛特。这与你无关，与我们的友谊无关，与我们刚刚美妙的性爱无关。只是……只是……”他斟酌着，想要找到合适的词汇。  
最终，他小心翼翼地说：“我似乎仍处于悲痛之中。”  
杰洛特的心都要碎了。  
杰洛特没那么在乎狄拉夫。当狄拉夫把怪物放进鲍克兰，又试图杀死席安娜，杀死雷吉斯时，他对这个被操纵、被虐待的吸血鬼的同情心便全消失了。  
但是在这场混乱之前，是狄拉夫让雷吉斯起死回生。他尽力照顾雷吉斯，让雷吉斯恢复健康。他们曾是血亲兄弟，这种关系是杰洛特永远无法所理解的。  
而雷吉斯放弃了一切。最重要的是，杀死狄拉夫，雷吉斯等于失去了他的同胞，他的社群。那个古老的部落永远背他而去，因为是他先背叛了它。  
他在一瞬间失去了那么多。  
雷吉斯安静地站着，陶森特的夜色映出他的轮廓。杰洛特低估了杀死狄拉夫对他的朋友造成的伤害，他从内心深处感到愧疚。他应该能意识到这种失去的痛苦，因为维瑟米尔，因为克拉奇，因为太多人。以及很多年前，因为雷吉斯。  
杰洛特站起来，向雷吉斯走去。  
“杰洛特，怎么——”  
他紧紧地拥抱了这个吸血鬼，直到雷吉斯在他怀里融化，回拥了他。  
雷吉斯当时没有哭，而之后他在去往尼弗迦德的路上扎营，突然意识到这是他自重生以来第一次真正的孤身一人时，眼泪无法止住。  
而现在，他只是紧紧地抱着杰洛特，在心中默默地感谢着不知哪位神明，或是恶魔赐予他这样一位朋友。


End file.
